


So It Goes...

by BunnyJess



Series: Reputation [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: All Caste, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Birds of Prey, Blood, Boxing, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dom/sub, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forwards and Backwards in time, Friends to Lovers, Halo and Bat are in the same universe, Jason gets pulled into the future, Little Sub, M/M, Medical Procedures, Meditation, Multi, Pet Play sub, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scars, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Talia Al Ghul is a good parent, Time Travel, all caste meditation, family freaks out, that is in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason Todd was just minding his own business when a temporal distortion pulls him hundreds of years into the future.With no way home he signs up with the UNSC and meets Sarah Palmer at boot camp.





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a random thing that my head thought was a good idea.

The temporal distortion had pulled Jason through six years ago. He’d found himself in the same dimension but several hundred years in the future. Humanity had spread out into the stars a few hundred years previous and had just come out of a brutal war with an alien collective called the Covenant. To boot there were super soldiers called Spartans that ruled the battlefields. After attempting to find a way home Jason decided to sign up to the military feeling it his best chance to continue doing some good. All the evil he’d faced all those centuries ago had long gone and humanity (especially on earth) had mostly come together. He also finally felt safe from the clown that had been the cause of all his problems since he was fifteen.

Jason’s natural ability in combat led to him easily becoming a member of one of the most elite groups within the UNSC. Eventually his natural talent brought him to the attention of those higher up and he was invited to the Spartan IV program’s first wave along with his closest friend Commander Sarah Palmer. They’d been friends since the first days of boot camp and shared living accommodations on base. Jason had accepted and excelled during training, but it had been a bitch. The strict routine reminded him of the League of Assassins and All Caste so despite his rebellious traits he quickly became the sort of Spartan IV the programme was hoping for. His determination meant he wasn’t going to screw his newest chance in life. His streak of white hair had earned him the name Flash, which had confused his teammates when he burst into laughter. It surprised them the ease with which he adapted in battles and could come up with obscure strategies, along with how it seemed as if Sarah could read his mind. They worked in a way that reminded him of when he’d worked with Batman as Robin, then with both his bands of Outlaws. 

When it was officially launched Jason had been assigned to the UNSC Infinity. She was magnificent and Jason wished his family could see her; this was Tim’s wet dream! Commander Sarah Palmer managed to convince her partner Thomas Lasky that her quarters should be beside her longest friend, knowing how he was still tortured by nightmares from a past he didn’t disclose. He had always found her quite attractive, and they’d helped each other out in the past, but her affections for their current CO were very clear to everyone aboard. Jason had even been on the bridge when they had accidentally keyed the com to the bridge just as they’d finished having sex. Jason managed the hide fact he’d been a little turned on due to years of running through Gotham in nothing more than green scaly panites.

By far the strongest of the current Spartans, Jason’s already exceptional physique caused when the lazarus pit healed years of malnutrition had only been amplified by his augmentations. He was easily above 7’ and had a far greater muscle mass than Bruce had ever gained. Jason, as he did every morning when he didn’t have a mission, headed down to S-deck for some gym work. He loved that they had their own gym as the regular marines just messed with their equipment.

“Hey Flash,” Jason span around. Stood in the boxing ring was Palmer and Jason instantly stood to attention. “At ease soldier, fancy a sparring session?”  
“No offence Batgirl, but you’re no match for me.” He let the cocky swagger he’d developed as a street rat return as he waltzed over to the ring.

Sarah chuckled, “is that so? Well get up here and put your money where your mouth is.” By now they’d drawn some attention and everyone was egging him on to get in the ring. Slowly Jason pulled off his top showing off to the crowd and getting some wolf-whistles in the process. As he stepped in Sarah threw him a pair of sparring gloves which he donned instantly. “Loser owes the winner a favour, no questions asked?”  
“Sounds good to me Commander,” Jason replied confidently before placing in his mouth guard. Sarah and Jason spent a couple rounds exchanging blows, nothing major yet just probing the water. As the sixth round began Jason moved in, deciding this was the round he’d make his move. He’d spotted an opening when she threw a left jab and would take her then. They moved to each other, straight away Sarah threw a left jab. He moved to press his advantage but found himself being flipped and pinned onto the canvass.

“Your left jab was a feint wasn’t it?” Jason laughed from underneath Sarah, she was lying over him so as to be able to effectively pin him. She knew Jason’s strength and knew it would take something so bold to keep him pinned. “Pretty sure I’m the only one here who knows your moves that well, so of course it was!” Her laughter echoed through the still room and the other Spartan’s looked on in shock at a IV finally beating Jason in hand to hand combat. However, between the pair of them, they’d been sparring partners for so long that she could read him easier than she could anyone else.

“Captain on deck.” A voice from afar called out. Everyone, including Jason and Sarah leapt to attention. Captain Tomas Lasky stood at the back of the crowd looking up at the ring “Commander Palmer, I need you on the bridge please.” Sarah started to walk off to follow the Captain to the bridge. “I’ll get you next time Batgirl,” Jason called after her; he’d given her the nickname after he’d been dubbed Flash. She knew it meant something important to him, but kept the questions to herself not wanting to cause him more hurt. “No you won’t Flash,” she called back.

Jason had returned to his quarters after getting on with his workout and had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the buzzer go on his door. He walked over to the com panel and spoke “Hello?”  
“Spartan Todd, it’s Captain Lasky, may I come in?”  
“Err I’ve literally just stepped out of the shower sir. I’m not really in a position to entertain the Captain,” Jason replied nervously. It wasn’t often people said no to the Captain but Jason really didn’t want to host his CO in just a towel. “Don’t worry I won’t be long Spartan and this is kind of urgent,” Jason relented and opened the door. Lasky entered and quickly took in the Spartan’s physique. He’d been fighting down a blush at Jason’s words of entertaining him and now got to enjoy a private view. Water droplets were still running from his mop of black hair and Tom noticed the white seemed to be almost translucent against the wet black. He watched a few of the droplets run down Jason’s shoulder and onto his chest before tearing his eyes away and meeting the blue-green ones of the Spartan.

“I’ll be blunt with you Jason. I saw the fight you had with Sarah earlier, all of it, including the offer of a favour.” Jason swore he saw a flash of excitement run through his Captain at those words, but his training had him remaining silent. “I was impressed, not many last that long with Sarah, she’s intense when she’s in the ring.”  
“I know sir, I inducted into the UNSC and Spartan programme with her. She was just as impressive back then.” Jason smiled nervously, moving around to pull on a t-shirt and managing to slip on boxers while keeping his towel on. “No doubt she was. Anyway I was speaking with her about you and that favour earlier and we decided that she should use it tonight. You’re to join us for dinner in my quarters at 20:00 hours, we want to have you over for a date.”  
“You sure Sir?”  
“Always when it comes to Sarah, we’re both interested in you and Sarah told me about your past with her. We thought it might be a good way to test the waters. See you tonight Spartan.” With that Lasky turn and left.

 


	2. Glowing Meditation

A cold breeze running up Sarah’s back woke her up. It wasn’t something she was used to and, rolling over, she saw that her Jason had left their bed. Tom was still snoring away as he’d had a late night trying to mediate between ONI and the UNSC Infinity crew. She carefully got out the bed so as not to disturb their Captain and pulled on a pair of Tom’s shorts and one of Jason’s t-shirts. The trio had a Captain sanctioned day off as the bridge crew had noticed Tom getting antsy about the lack of time he had for his relationship. Searching their large quarters she quickly discovered Jason wasn’t anywhere to be found so she grabbed a coffee and headed down to S-deck and the Spartan’s special gym.

His tired grunts met her ears as she wandered into the large gym area. She watched as he was in the ring with Fred-104; his footwork was sloppy, his guard was dropping too often, and hits he’d usually connect were missing the Spartan II. Jason was the best close combat Spartan IV she’d seen, he easily beat his comrades and usually only got a good fight out of the II’s and III’s. Sarah had even seen him easily match Sanghelli when they’d come across them on missions. She watched as his shoulders slumped and Kelly-087 pulled Fred away. It was the II’s designated gym time, but as often happened; they’d invited Jason to join them. He got on easily with Blue Team and was the closest to Red Team out of the Spartan’s who weren’t II’s. They all appreciated his fighting style, attitude to bullshit missions, and how he treated them normally. Unlike most of the crew aboard the Infinity who treated the small number of Spartan II’s as if they were higher than God.

Sarah sprinted over to her lover as he slumped to the mat. He flinched at her touch and tried to shy away from her intense stare. He had dark circles under his eyes and was shaking ever so slightly, his hair was a mess and she quickly pieced everything together. “My little Robin did you have a nightmare?” He let out a tiny whimper and, ignoring the screaming in is head, curled into her arms. “Sorry Princesa I didn’ mean to run. Jus’ don’ like you two seein’ me like this.” He pulled his head from the crook of her neck and caught Fred’s gaze. “Shouldn’t have joined your trainin’ ‘m havin’ an ‘orrible day.” Sarah held back her smile at how deep his Gotham accent was. He usually managed to hide it; but on really bad days it came back thick and fast. It had taken longer than her and Tom liked to admit for them to understand all he was saying.

Shifting around Sarah managed to untangle from her partner and disappeared with a ruffle to his black hair. She let her fingers linger on the white streak and hoped that one day he’d trust his partners enough to tell them how that happened. Jason looked around at Blue Team seeing the slight distress at seeing their friend so upset.

“She’s jus’ gonin’ to make us all ‘ot chocolate. ‘elps me calm down after nightmares of the ol’ days.” Confusion marred the faces of his super-solider friends. He had hated disclosing any of his past to them all; thinking they’d see him as insane and unfit for his duty. The four people before him just looked at him in understanding; they may not have known his history but they understood how traumatising and influential a childhood could be. His entire life had been death, destruction, and a major dollop of fucked up. “Ain’t no easy way to ‘splain it neither. Let’s jus’ say it involves a mental clown and a dysfunctional family. Gotham used to be beautiful, like it were a shit ‘ole and full o’ lunatics but bein’ a hero swingin’ from those rooftops an’ ‘elping kids. Nah man, she were beautiful.” Sarah had returned, handing out the drinks while Jason had been talking. She wanted to ask more as it was the most she’d heard about his past but didn’t want him to close up.

The door to the gym opened and she felt Jason tense up beside her, he wouldn’t want anyone aside from his friends seeing him so open and upset. She whispered words of reassurance as they saw the figure step through. Jason let out the breath he was holding as they saw it was Tom. He quickly walked over to them being dwarfed by the Master Chief who must have snuck off to get the man. They all knew how close the trio were and Kelly had made John to collect the Captain knowing Jason would need him. Almost instantly when Tom sat next to the Spartans, Jason climbed into the smaller man’s lap and the Captain started carding his hands through the black hair.

“I’m here now Pet. You need anything or want to talk?” Tom pressed a soft kiss to Jason’s hair and took one of his hands to press a kiss to his palm. Jason allowed himself a few more moments of comfort then moved back between his partners. He’d decided they needed to know everything, so shaking slightly; he started from Willis and Catherine with their beatings and drug use. It wasn’t long before he moved on to his life on the streets and becoming Robin. Once the words started to come he found he couldn’t stop them. He’d seen their disgust at his parents and had to take a breather after Crime Alley. Nothing could really do the hopelessness of the Alley; it was one you really had to experience. Harder to explain or stop through was his life and death with the Bat.

As Jason reached his history with the All Caste and his mentor Ducra he could see how confused they all were. It was easy to see how unbelievable the existence of magic could be, especially with everything the six people around him had been through. An idea hit him as he tried to think of a better way to explain this time in his life. He jumped up and turned all the lights off before sitting back down with his friends and lovers. Quietly he began meditating and allowed himself to find the darkest parts of his soul and accept all that was there. He heard the gasps from the men and women around him as the All Caste marks on his torso began to glow purple against his tan, scarred skin.

“I can’t show you the best thing that came from my training with the Caste. There has to be a magic entity to the opponent at which point I can produce two flaming blades. They’re pretty cool; Roy and Koriand’r loved seeing them. I miss them, not as much as Artemis and Bizzaro though. They were my, my family.” Jason pulled his shirt back on and went back to turn the lights on. He found himself bundled into the wall in a fierce tackle of a hug. Upon looking down he saw it was Kelly trying to octopus her way around his body and hold him securely. He felt even more like an outcast than he had done six years ago.  Looking back over at Sarah and Tom he was suddenly terrified he was going to lose them both. “Master? Princesa?” Jason managed to stammer out as they walked over to him.

Tom walked over with Sarah close behind. He cupped Jason’s face gently in his hands and pressed a chaste kiss to the lips of his submissive. “I’m so proud of you Pet.” He ran his fingers along Jason’s chiselled jaw then stepped back for Sarah, “he’s all yours Luna.”

Sarah stepped up to him and kissed him just as gently. She brushed his _nearly_ longer than regulation bangs out of his face and kissed him again. “You, Robin, are the bravest man I know.” She pulled him into a breath-taking kiss, “I don’t know about you Captain but that accent just does things to me.” She shivered as Jason let his lips brush her ear. “Ya likin’ it when I speak how I grew up.” He smirked and knew he was going to be in for some fun with his partners.


	3. Homeward Bound

The UNSC Infinity was in orbit above Earth. The flagship required some repairs and Captain Lasky wanted his crew to have some shore leave. Even for those not born on the planet it held a special place to them all. The ship would manage with the temporary crew making repairs and restocking; one of the only times the Captain had been able to grant all his crew a rest. He’d informed his superiors that everything would take at least a week and that the crew would be out of action for the whole time.

Captain Thomas Lasky was beloved by his crew as he treated them all, regardless of rank, with respect and admiration. His bridge crew held him in particularly fond regard after witnessing his failed attempts at hiding his relationship with Commander Palmer and Spartan Todd. Eventually the bridge crew had intervened getting their Captain to relax around them and be able to enjoy his relationship. They’d all found it amusing to watch their tiny Captain falling hopelessly in love with two people who dwarfed him and outmatched him in every physical aspect. The Captain was thrilled as he’d planned a surprise for his boyfriend. He was taking him back to Gotham for the first time since the man had been pulled through a temporal distortion seven years ago.

As the shuttle descended to the surface Tom and Sarah couldn’t wait to explore the city with their partner. He’d be able to show to them the differences and hopefully show them what he’d loved about the dark city. During planning for the trip Sarah had discovered that the penthouse Jason had disappeared from was still standing and still in his name, with the building being maintained by Wayne Enterprises. The company had lasted through the years due to their ability to be on the cutting edge of technology; much of which now resided in the Infinity.

Once they landed on a base not far from Gotham ,Tom could see the recognition slowly starting to seep into Jason. On the drive into the city he began to shake with anxiety. Tom hoped all the secrets would be worth it as it was so difficult to surprise the paranoid and suspicious Spartan IV.

The gothic architecture of the city was as imposing as Jason remembered, as was the cloudy skyline. For the first time in seven years Jason felt home, comfortable, and at ease. He was happy to finally get to show his city to the two people he loved most in his busy life. He was pointing things out as they drove through the city, Jason easily worked out where they were but was too distracted by the fact WE headquarters was still the tallest building in the city. It had been renovated but he still recognised the logo. Tom pulled the car to a stop and Jason let out a gasp as he realised it was his old building.

There was a fingerprint scanner by the door and Jason jumped as the door released. Pushing through the heavy door his heart dropped as the lobby looked completely different, but his body was moving automatically. Muscle memory propelling him up the stairs and to his front door. There was a matching fingerprint scanner to the front, along with a retinal scanner. Sarah’s hand shot out to steady her lover as a voice rang out through the empty hall. “Welcome home Master Jason.” He shook at the recording of his grandfather’s voice, desperately trying to hold back tears.  

“Th-th-that was…that voice,” Jason was stammering and his partners had to help him through the door. He lost his voice as he took in the state of his apartment. It was clear that someone cleaned the space regularly, no doubt at Alfred’s insistence Jason thought, but all the furniture was as he’d left it. As he slumped his considerable weight onto the faded sofa he noticed a control and instructions sat on the coffee table.

Pressing the on button a video appeared on the screen which showed an elderly Romani man and Chinese woman. Jason started quietly crying as he saw how old his siblings had gotten before recording the tape; he knew it was Dick Grayson and Cassandra Cain. Their white hair and wrinkled skin just made the tears fall harder as he realised how much of their lives he’d missed. It hadn’t hit him that he had been gone for seven years but had been hurtled so far into the future it was much longer for his family. Homesickness washed over him stronger than ever, only getting worse as they began speaking.

Dick’s face lit up as he waved at the camera, but Jason could see it didn’t reach his eyes, his soul. “Hey Little Wing, I have no idea if you’ll see this. For all we know you’ve already left us,” he coughed clearly uncomfortable with what was coming. “If you have at least you’ve got B with you now.” He choked up and Cass placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath hoping to continue, but Cass shook her head slightly taking over for him.

“We have worked closely with the White Lantern, Kyle Rayner, and Zatana as it’s become clear you’ve been dragged into the future. Little brother, flash grenade time travel, only one exists. We bio-electronically locked it so only you can access it.” She nudged Dick as she noticed he was calmer. “Yeah, you throw it on the floor and it’ll bring you home. The only problem is it’ll be for the length of time you’ve been gone. We couldn’t account for the time difference unfortunately. B set it up so our family will always own the building.” Dick began to ramble on but Jason’s attention was drawn to the safe set into the coffee table.

Placing his hand on the box he felt a small pinprick then the box let out a beep as it unlocked. Inside sat a glowing blue orb that looked like it contained a galaxy. It was his way home to everyone he missed; his outlaws, his friends, his city, and the family who clearly loved him. Beside the grenade was a newspaper clipping dated for the day after his birthday for the year he’d been pulled forwards. The headline shocked him so much he dropped the page back into the box and began shaking as fierce emotions exploded through him. Sarah picked the page up and gasped before reading it aloud, “Captain this headline ‘Joker killed by Batman’.” Tom slumped into the seat beside Jason and pulled him into a hug as Sarah went on to read the bold quotes from the article. “Batman heard screaming ‘you did this!’ and ‘you killed my son’. He was also heard screaming out the name ‘Jason’ while his fist collided with Jokers face.” She looked up to see that Jason was shaking even more and muttering quietly. “Little what are you saying there darling? Your Princesa and Master can’t hear you dear.” Sarah’s soothing tone got through the shouting in Jason’s mind.

“He did it. He really did it. Bruce, _Dad_ , got rid of the Joker because of me.” Love replaced the fear that had gripped him as soon as he’d heard he could go home. He would be safe from the clown, as were all the street kids of Gotham. It was only when Sarah joined the two men in the cuddle that Jason realised going home would mean leaving the two people who’d loved him without conditions. They all remained silent as Jason closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of them one last time. He had felt out of time for too long and wanted to return to his own time. He’d been missing the giant clusterfuck that was his family even more over the last year that he’d been with his lovers. He was happier than he’d ever been in the seven years he’d been with the UNSC, but it came at a cost of the negative feelings that were consuming him more and more. Sarah and Tom understood the guilt of finding a new family and happiness that your old family would never get to meet. It’s part of the reason they worked so well; three lost black sheep finding acceptance, love, and a happy future. Sarah looked over Jason’s head and caught Tom’s eye. They had a silent conversation and came to an easy agreement. One of them had the chance to be surrounded by a loving family and be free from a galactic war.

With their encouragement and after goodbyes that would always feel too short to Jason, he threw the grenade onto the floor. It exploded in a shower of colour, the spectrum filling the room as a pure white portal. Jason couldn’t bring himself to look at Tom and Sarah one last time; he knew if he did he’d not be able to go forward; and so placed one combat boot into the almost blinding light. He could swear he heard a shout of ‘feet first into hell’ as he was pulled down.

He felt his body collide with the floor and heard two thuds either side of him. Opening his eyes cautiously he looked around and they fell across a pair of beautiful tan legs. He knew those legs from all the times he’d ended up at her feet from her kicking his ass.

“Oh by the Goddess, Little One is that really you?” Artemis helped him to his feet then cast her gaze behind him. “Who have you fetched along with you?” Jason spun on his heel and nearly fell over at the shock. Sarah and Tom were stood behind him surveying his penthouse as if they hadn’t been in the same room seconds earlier. He reached out and took their hands, confirming to him that they were real, that they’d been crazy enough to jump through with him. He saw the answer to his unasked question in their eyes and the gentle way Tom caressed his cheek. They’d picked love and a shared future, with a large shared family, over losing a third of themselves and remaining aboard the Infinity. Grinning, Jason turned back to Artemis who had her arms crossed scowling at him. He signalled to the dining table and the four sat down.

“Red, it’s good to see you again.” Jason said, the familiar nickname warming her to the outlaw once again. Jason quickly dove into an explanation of the past seven years; all he’d lost but most importantly, all he’d gained. He’d watched her face contort in horror as she listened to the augmentations but managed to bark a laugh out of her at his hand to hand combat ability.

“Well you did spend enough time with me to pick up some semblance of a fighting style.” Her dry retort had him laughing and a pleasant feeling settled deep inside him. “We’re part of the Birds Of Prey now. It’s the easiest way for us to coordinate searches while also continuing to do good in Gotham for you.” She couldn’t resist rubbing his arm; still not believing she’d gotten her annoying little friend back. “Oh it also makes my relationship with Cassandra easier too.” She took delight in seeing the shock on his face as he dissolved into laughter.

“I should have guessed you’d pick someone almost as deadly as you. You treating my little sister right?”

“Little One from what she tells me; you are the younger one. To answer you asinine question; obviously I am treating her right I am no man.”

The watching their partner interact with one of his friends confirmed their decision to them. Being by Jason’s side was more important to them than anything else. Yes they all had a duty to do; but they also deserved a chance at happiness, otherwise why fight at all. They were pulled from their thoughts by Artemis standing and cursing. “We have to get you to the Manor _now_ , everyone will be so happy to see you.” She saw a question in the boys eyes and knew the answer immediately. “Hood out of everyone that has tried to die on us the past seven years; your Grandfather continues to be the healthiest stressed out man I’ve ever met.” Jason’s partners watched him sag in relief at the news of Alfred. They’d had many conversations with him about his Grandfather and all he did for him as a boy.

The drive from central Gotham out to the Wayne estate beyond Bristol took them about an hour with traffic and Artemis driving. The time went unnoticed by Jason, too enraptured by the faces of his partners as they saw his Gotham. This really was _his_ Gotham; full of masked vigilantes, psychotic costumed villains, a volatile drugs trade, and the people who were just desperate to live. The smog was worse than the Gotham they’d seen but the number of people out during the day was astronomical compared to those in the future. He noticed they were so engrossed in the views that he climbed through the Overfinch Range Rover and landed in the passenger’s seat.

 “Graceful as ever I see.” Artemis snorted from the driver’s seat.

“Gotta remember who you’re talking to, I am the failure Robin. How’s B? I saw a new clipping from the first birthday after my trip to the future.” He watched Artemis’ hands squeeze the steering wheel a couple of times before returning to their relaxed grip.

“He will be happy you’re back. Losing you again nearly destroyed us all but Bruce; I’ve seen parents lose children, I thought I understood. Now, after seeing him, I never want to watch another parent go through that. He is heartbroken and I think getting you back will be the only way he can heal. The rest of us have had to focus on searching for you while carrying out patrols around Gotham, Prey missions, and Dick has to take his place in the JLA. Bruce has only been focused on searching for you.” Her voice was cold and he was now even more thankful that Tom, not only arranged the shore leave, but that they’d come through with him.

Jason was too lost in thoughts to register that the roads had now switched to gravel and the Manor as it came into view. The SUV came to a stop by the steps leading up to the grand oak doors. Jason felt Sarah’s hand on his arm and heard her talking through their breathing exercises. Usually they were only used when the nightmares were the worst and were taught to all UNSC staff. He focused on inhaling for five seconds, holding for six and exhaling for seven. Once the trio all felt calm enough the four people jumped out of the luxurious Overfinch and walked up the steps.

As Artemis used the large lion knocker Jason felt excited to see his family but also as if he was about to fight a flood of Brutes. The warrior from Bana-Mighdall would swear she wasn’t looking at her teammate with fondness; she was merely observing the trio and the amount of love between them. Alfred soon appeared at the door and eyed Artemis with exasperation.

“Miss Artemis how many times do I have to tell you that family can come in the back entrance?” The old butler chastised. Jason was out of his sight but could see the toll the stress form the past seven years had had on his grandfather. His wrinkles were more prominent and he was finally looking his age, add in the bags under his eyes and a wave of guilt churned up a nauseous feeling in the augmented man. Artemis just shook her head and stepped to the side, allowing the three people to take her place. “Master Ja…” Alfred was cut off by Jason pulling him into a fierce hug. Alfred wrapped his arms around Jason and, for the first time the Spartan could remember, let out a few tears at having his grandson back. They broke apart with Alfred keeping a hand on Jason’s arm, probably to confirm he hadn’t been dreaming. “Who have you fetched with you Master Jason?”

The grin that split Jason’s face told Alfred more than words ever would about the two people accompanying the second Robin. “Alfie this is Sarah and Tom. They’re, uh, I”

“You love them Master Jason. Well Miss Sarah and Master Tom it will be lovely to get to know you. For now I think your father needs to see you. He’s been most affected by your disappearance. Please all follow me. I take it you’ll be going to find Miss Cassandra.” He turned slightly to Artemis as everyone shucked off their shoes and jackets. She nodded and disappeared leaving the trio and Alfred in the entrance hall. Jason noticed that everything was the same except the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne that had always hung so it could be seen by anyone who entered the manor had been replaced by one of all of Bruce’s kids. Jason knew there hadn’t been a sitting for it, but his face was looking down at him from between Dick and Cass. Tom nudged him from his staring and they set off after the butler.

Bruce was hidden away in Thomas Wayne’s old study which meant he was working on Wayne Enterprise business. Even before he’d been sucked through the portal Jason knew that WE could only handle one Wayne executive in the building at a time. Both just caused the secretaries too much stress form the incessant phone calls and demands for meetings. It had long been decided that Tim would take Monday through Wednesday and Bruce Thursday and Friday at the office. It also forced them not to get too wrapped up in a case as they still had work to attend; it hadn’t worked for Bruce the past seven years.

The stress of Jason’s absence hadn’t been kind to his dad. The man now had salt and pepper hair, more wrinkles and he looked a slight too pale. It was when Jason saw his blue eyes, so dull and lifeless, that it really hit him. Bruce had always managed to maintain a Wayne sparkle to his eyes; even after Jason’s death and subsequently violent return to Gotham. Now though it was gone. His eyes were fixed on the computer monitor and he didn’t react when the door had opened.

“What do you want _now_ Alfred?” His voice was gruff from disuse and Jason felt a twinge of despair. Alfred had left shortly after opening the door so it was only the trio who entered the dark wood panelled office. Jason noticed a framed photo of himself in pride of place on Bruce’s desk.

“Hey Dad,” Jason forced the words out, mouth suddenly feeling like it was full of cotton wool. He’d been convincing himself he’d never see the man again and now he was stood in the office he was lost for words. Bruce stilled, the Batman in him showing. His hands were still on the keyboard but he was looking at Jason with confused intensity. Time seemed to grind to a halt as the disbelieving man studied his son, his gaze never straying to the two people stood behind his son.

“J-J-J-Jason?” he let out as a whisper while he rounded the desk and walked towards his second son. His strong hands that had finally beaten the Joker to death were overly gentle as they touched Jason’s larger arms, moving slowly up to his shoulders and eventually cupping his son’s face. Ocean blue eyes met sky blue eyes and both sets betrayed how much both men had given up hope of ever seeing the other. They betrayed how often they’d dreamed about this moment. Jason also saw how Bruce had clearly been hallucinating his second son appearing before him. The gentle touch turned firmer as Bruce pulled his head down to rest against his chest. Despite being taller than seven years ago it was all too easy to crumple into the love. He felt Bruce wrap his strong arms around him and he returned the embrace with his arms around his dad’s waist.

“Are you really home?” He still didn’t quite believe that his second son, his lost son, was in his arms. “You’re really here.” He said louder this time. Neither man responded to the clicking of a camera, too absorbed in the steadying hold of the other.

“Yes Sir. It happened quickly once we found out how to get him home.” Sarah’s voice broke them apart. Jason hid a chuckle at the way his partners were stood looking like the very definition of two ‘at ease’ soldiers. “Who-“ Jason swiftly cut off his dad. “This is Commander Sarah Palmer, head of Spartan operations, and Captain Thomas Lasky who is in charge of the flagship UNSC Infinity. I suppose those titles will be left back where we were, now they are just my partners.” Jason motioned to the chairs in the room, surprised when Bruce sat beside him instead of protectively behind his desk. “I got pulled hundreds of years into the future, ending up on the Moon where there was a colony. Sarah and I went through boot camp together. We quickly became close friends; probably the closest friend I’ve ever had. We ended up going through everything together, including the Spartan programme. Tom was already aboard the Infinity as a Commander, he quickly became Captain though when the former Captain acted like a right ass to the hero of the UNSC. Even Sarah refused to arrest the Master Chief. We all ended up in a relationship, I love them both so much. I never expected them to come with me back home. We’d all said goodbye but I’m guessing they silently decided to come with. It’s really nice for them to meet you.” Jason wiped away a few tears and took his dad’s hand.

“Neither of us has a family Sir. Jason on the other hand has a large loving family who’ve clearly missed his loud mouth.” Tom said, finally speaking up. They went on to explain the Spartan IV programme and all they’d done together. Bruce watched the way the three easily interacted, little looks pulling another into the conversation or how they took over if Jason was getting too upset. He could see how much being shunted into the future with no way home had disrupted his son but how the duo had settled him. He’d never seen Jason so relaxed and at home in the Manor or his own skin; even during his time as Robin.

Without thinking he cut his son off as he was mid rant about the ex-Captain Del-Rio. “Thank you, both of you.” He let go of Jason’s hand to take theirs. He looked between the battle weary pair and thought back to the photo on his desk. It had been taken only a few days before Jason disappeared with his new Outlaws and had then been pulled through the portal. “Really, thank you. You were clearly who my son needed in life. I can see how close you all are and how much support you provide to one another. I, uh, I’ve never seen Jason this happy and relaxed. Thank you and welcome to the family.” Jason was stunned into silence by the verbal acknowledgment of how much his partners meant to him and how much Bruce cared. He knew the older man struggled with verbal affection, he figured it would have gotten worse over the past seven years. He thought it must have been his sudden reappearance that forced the awkward man to speak his feelings. He was even more stunned when Bruce turned a watery gaze onto him. “I don’t know how. I, oh sod it. Jaylad, I’m sorry for everything that happened in the past. For not killing the Joker sooner, for letting you get manipulated by Talia and not figuring out that her and the Pit were to blame.” He slung an arm around his son’s broad shoulders as he watched his son’s face scrunch up and sadness fill his eyes.

“She weren’t all bad. She mothered me quite a lot honestly. I think it was mostly Ra’s than her.” He sniffed, unsure of how Bruce would react to his next words. “I, I take it you didn’t tell her I’d gone. How is she?” Jason watched as Bruce shook his head. “So you told her? I wasn’t expecting that. You didn’t blame her did you?”

“We’ve been working together. We’ll have to video call her after Alfred has fed you all. You know how he is.” Bruce chuckled as Jason nodded at the Alfred comment.

“We did end up with a very mother-son relationship. It was nice to have a mum again. I’d like to see her soon.” Jason had a small smile thinking of the assassin.

“She loved you too. I let her take the lead on all questioning we’ve done; she just gets answers a lot easier than Batman. She always calls you her son; eventually she even started calling you _our_ son. I discovered she doesn’t feel the same about Damian; he’s very much _my_ son to her. You’re more her son than Damian will ever be now. I think Ra’s destroyed any hope at a relationship between those two.” Jason watched as the memories of their search shattered Bruce all over again. They’d never stopped searching; even now Talia was working with Black Adam to try to reach her son. As suddenly as Jason had arrived before him Bruce jumped up and grabbed his phone. “Alfred can wait.”

Jason heard the tired, strained sign and fluent Arabic of Talia as Bruce tried to talk to her. He heard her run through anger and stress to disbelief and happiness as Bruce finally muttered two words. “He’s home.” Bruce managed to cut in. Jason quickly took the phone and switched to a video call as Talia had begun cursing Bruce out in every language she knew. As soon as her face appeared Jason began crying.

“Hey Mama, I managed to get home.” He was overjoyed at seeing her face. She was nearly exactly as he remembered, but the bags under her eyes weren’t able to be disguised with make-up. She had tears streaming down her own face and Jason just wanted to hug her.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can son.” She’d not switched from Arabic, which meant she’d been interrogating someone who didn’t speak it. “I love you Habibi. I’ll be with you and your father before you know it. Beloved I assume I can come to the Manor.” She didn’t wait for an answer as she hung up already shouting instructions to her assistants. Jason just held the phone too surprised to move. Talia had told him she loved him and called him her son. She’d cried in front of him and reassured him that he would get his mum soon. He couldn’t move from staring at the phone, even once Tom moved to wrap his arms around his neck from behind. Bruce watched as his son’s boyfriend pressed a kiss to his cheek and his son’s blue eyes locked with Sarah’s. His grin was the exact same as the one he’d done while flying as Robin. It was pure childish happiness and unrestrained excitement; the Joker had tried hard to beat it out of the boy, but the man sat beside him showed the clown had failed. He tried not to feel resentment as he realised how familiar Jason’s partners were with the smile. He’d hardly seen it once Jason had returned to the family, but they obviously got to see it all the time. With how easy it’d come to his face he would be forever grateful to Sarah and Tom for coming with his son.


	4. A rough night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple of years after Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Jason attempts suicide.

“Barbie this is bullshit and you know it!” Jason was pacing around the Clock Tower while Barbara tried to explain the Birds of Prey mission that Sarah was to go on. It was two days before a gala which Bruce had insisted all his kids be at. Jason knew Tom would still be there with him but he liked the safety of both his partners. Instead Sarah was going to Japan on a Wayne Charity gig to check their programmes were working with the WE branch there. She was also following a lead for how the latest drug from Tokyo was coming into Gotham.

“This drug is killing kids Jay. It’s an important mission.” Steph watched Barbara’s failed attempts to reason so cut in. “Jay it’s killing the kids we once were.” Jason just rolled his eyes.

“I know that, better than anyone as I’m the one who patrols the Alley. I just don’t understand why she has to miss the gala. Can’t Dinah go instead?”

Sarah placed a reassuring hand on Jason’s shoulder. His muscles were tense but her warmth did little to ease it. “Little I’ll try to get back for it but it’s…” Jason shrugged off her hand and went to curl in on himself on the sofa. He was trying to ignore everyone in the room, he somehow managed to make his 7’ frame so small it reminded Barbara of his Robin days. A few of the Birds went to approach him but Tom stepped forward and shook his head. He sat beside his lover and pulled Jason’s head down to his chest, the taller man slumping into him in defeat. Tom ran his fingers through Jason’s black hair, letting his short nails scrape the scalp to further relax his sub.

“Pet you need to breathe for me,” Tom’s voice was low and deep so only Jason could hear him. “Breathe in my aftershave and listen to my heartbeat. I’ll be there with you my little boy. I’ll stay by your side all night; keep the vultures away from my pet. I’ll take care of you.” He felt Jason shiver at his words and relax further into him; finally uncurling slightly. He knew how much his Pet was struggling, they both did, how much he was needing his partners. Tom held Jason a little tighter while he looked over the man’s head and towards Sarah. “Luna,” his tone was guarded and he saw her stand straighter, “this is the only mission you do without prior clearance from me. You know how he is at the moment and how he still doesn’t ask for help, for us, every time.” She nodded and turned back to the rest of the Birds of Prey.

“I’ll explain later. We got your brother so you don’t need to worry.” She grabbed her keys while Tom coaxed their partner to stand. She wanted to get the pair home and Jason settled before she had to leave for Japan.

That night they ensured Jason had one of his sleeping tablets, trying to prevent a rough night for him and Tom. Sarah left for Tokyo just as her men had started Big Hero Six. She didn’t want to leave; she could see the pain Jason was trying to hide by curling into Tom’s body. Sarah wanted to nest around Jason with Tom, to help him feel even more secure. She wanted to surround him in love and not move until he felt better. As she shut the door behind her she could hear Tom giving Jason gentle reassurances of their love. _So it goes, off to work_ she thought.

Tom jerked away, his back was agony as scratches tore down it. He’d been sleeping on his side, back to Jason’s chest at the man’s insistence. He moved away, rolling over to see his lover clawing at the air and struggling to breathe. Jason was trying desperately to scream Bruce’s name but seemed to be choking on invisible soil. Tom pushed on the broad shoulders so they were flat on the back and straddled the strong hips. He woke his pet up with firm, reassuring touches and kind words. It took almost nothing to pull the man from nightmares of coffins, soil and clowns. Tom watched the blue eyes he loved as they flicked around the room taking in their surroundings. They were clouded and unfocused as Tom tapped a rhythm against the tan chest beneath him. It took a few long moments for Jason to fully wake and comprehend his surroundings, but once he did the apologies started in earnest. He covered his face with his hands and tried to hide from his lover.

“Sorry Sir, it all felt so real.” Jason mumbled into his hands. He just wanted to hide away, fade into nothing.

“You have nothing to be sorry for my Pet. You can’t control your past or when your mind makes them nightmares.” Tom rested against his partner’s chest and wrapped his arms around him as best he could. He knew his weight; although not as considerable as Sarah’s; would help ground him. Jason was shaking like a leaf and refusing to touch Tom. It took a couple of minutes but Jason was soon pushing Tom off his chest and standing up. Tom just caught ‘bathroom’ from his lover as the taller man left the room.

Six hours later found Tom sitting in a private room in Elliot Memorial Hospital tightly holding a pale, cold hand and begging Jason to pull through. He’d been beating himself up about letting Jason go to the bathroom alone since he’d busted down the door. Instead he’d waiting in the bed for over an hour, even falling back to sleep, before going to find his love. Jason had taken every last tablet in the medicine cabinet and cut from elbow to wrist on his left arm, doing half to the right. Luckily the two cuts were just messy and, despite their depth, had missed all vital blood vessels. The bathroom floor was covered in a slowly growing pool of blood. The medication had already rendered Jason unconscious and his breathing laboured. Now he was intubated and hooked up to kidney filtration in an attempt to clear the medication from his system quicker. The only good sign they had was Jason triggering the machine with some of his own breaths; but it was doing most of the breathing for him. He had an arterial line in his right wrist to more accurately monitor his blood pressure and pulse; alone with two central lines. The two central lines had multiple ports for the number of medications and fluids that were being infused. His tox screen had marginally improved since his admission so all they could do was wait. Jason had managed to text _I’m Sorry_ to both his partners which was adding to the agony while Tom waited alone.

Tom had frantically called the other Bats once he’d arrived at the hospital. Alfred, ever the calming presence, had heard Tom’s rushed words and alerted the other Bats for him. They’d all cancelled patrol and descended on the hospital, out of uniform. The hospital provided the family with one of their large private suites in the ITU due to Jason being both a Wayne and a Head. Alfred had called Talia while informing the rest of the family; knowing she’d want to be beside Jason. Tom was a shaking mess as he held his lovers hand and studied every pale scar on his tan skin. One looked like a human bite; another like that left after a needler round clipped you, and the rough callouses from years of using guns and smoking. All eyes were on them but to Tom, Jason made everyone disappear.

Talia’s armed guard were in the corridor and around the hospital while she sat at her son’s bedside. Bruce was next to her, trying not to feel resentment at how she was the one holding his hand. “Tom can you tell us what happened?” his deep voice cut through the aimless chatter of the rest of the family. He wanted to stroke his son’s wrist but fear of the arterial line held his hands back, fisting the sheets instead. Tom heard the squeaking of chairs as the room waited for him to speak, clearing his throat he knew he’d have to start at the very beginning.

“Jay’s been struggling for a couple months now. He’s seeing his therapist twice weekly and his psychiatrist once a fortnight. He’s been like this for as long as Sarah and I have known him. If the both of us are needed for work overnight then we have Roy or Artemis stay with him.” Tom gave Jason’s hand a squeeze, hoping his partner would forgive him for all he’s going to say. He pushed the black and white hair off Jason’s face and looked at his peaceful face, it was the first time he’d seen it peaceful in sleep in a long time. “His meds have been changed around and we’ve been managing the nightmares as they happen, which is every time he sleeps. He’s been self-harm free for three weeks, not wanting to show up the family at the Gala.” Tom had to pause, had to slow his breathing. He didn’t want to break down. There was too much he still needed to get out and he wanted to be strong at least until Sarah was back. “Over…over the years we found a way we all prefer to live. It was Jay who suggested it actually.”

“Tom what does this…” Dick tried to cut in.

“Let me finish. I need to say this for you all to understand Jay and I don’t know how long I can hold of the tears. Jason, he asked me to, _fuck_ , he asked to be our submissive. He liked the safety and security of being our little and our pet. He needed to be told what to do and loves making us happy. We’d give him comfort, increase the attention he got; sometimes he needed us to ignore him completely so when we then included him he’d feel even more loved. The thing he liked about it was the rules and how they all make us happy. He,” Tom rubbed his eyes with his free hand then pressed a kiss to Jason’s hand. “He’s struggled a lot, for years in fact, even once we got together. Then he became our Sub, Sarah is a switch and I’m their Dom. Sarah was Jason’s Dom when they were just friends with a bit extra too. Today at the tower, I’m sure you girls noticed how we acted. Jay needed that extra reassurance; when something happens that takes us away from him unexpectedly he blames himself. When Sarah and he were in the UNSC they were always on the same fireteam, they’ve been close for a very long time. Tonight we curled up in a nest of blankets; he was even wearing his collar and other pet gear, along with all his stuffed animals. We were even watching Disney films. I was caring for him, as any good Dom should. I, _fuck_ , I was stupid. _I fucked up_.” He let out a huff and ran his hand through Jason’s hair, needing the locks between his fingers to remind him that his pet was still alive.

“How were you stupid?” Talia’s tone made it clear she agreed with his sentiments about himself. There was a coldness that was usually absent when talking to her son and his partners. Her body, the same as Bruce’s, was tense and ready to take down the ex-UNSC Captain.

“He wanted to hold me last night. He likes to occasionally as it reminds him he’s alive to have someone in his arms. I woke up with his tearing into my back like he was digging out of his grave. I managed to wake him, calm him. He got up to, _fuck,_ I thought he’d gotten up to piss and take a benzo.” Tom’s voice finally cracked and tears welled up in his eyes. “He went off to the bathroom and I…I must have fallen asleep. I, _oh god Jay_ , the bed was so cold and empty. I had to break the bathroom door. He…he, _shit_ , blood was pooling on the floor and the empty pill bottles. I, why, why the fuck did I trust him in there alone? Why was I so tired? I, I should have, _fucking hell!_ I should have called Art to help.” Tom broke down, head resting on the edge of Jason’s bed as his heart broke for the man he could still lose. He knew he was crying and that the others were trying to talk but all he could hear was Jason’s laugh as his memory tinted all the happy memories with dark red. The dark red that Tom felt like was all over his hands and body, despite the hospital helping him clean up while they saw to Jason.

The family had filtered out so only a small group remained while Tom slept in the chair, head resting against his lover’s bed. Jason had yet to wake up but they’d been coming by to support Tom while seeing Jason. The hospital had nearly banned everyone except his partners and his parents as they’d all been bothering Jason and the medical staff too much. Dick and Kori were currently sat with the two men. Kori was recounting stories from her adventures with Roy and Jason, making Tom wonder if it was making Dick feel awkward knowing how close his on again girlfriend had been with his brother. Kori’s tales did clear up why Bruce had been so quick to accept Jason having a poly relationship.

As it was nearing three days in the hospital Tom felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder. The tension bled out of his system and he rested his head back against her hip. “I’m so glad you’re finally home Luna. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep Pet safe. He’s,” Tom bit back a sob, he felt hollow after spending nearly three days crying. Sarah crouched down and Tom slipped his free arm around her shoulders so he could bury his head into the crook of her neck. “His tox screen has been back to safe levels for 24 hours but they think it’s all too much for his body right now.” Sarah pulled back so she could kiss him, sweet and chaste; just a reassurance that she didn’t blame him.

Sarah managed to extract herself from Tom’s arms and went to sit on Jason’s other side. The colour was finally coming back to his dark complexion after too long looking sickly pale. “My, my, Little what have you been up to my Robin?” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, hiding her sadness as Jason didn’t react. He’d been breathing on his own for twelve hours but still required the tube. Everyone was on tenterhooks waiting for him to wake. Tom’s phone was going off every ten minutes with different family wanting updates from him. The only person he was responding to was Alfred; he was the easiest way for the news to spread.

 Jason had been in hospital for over a week with Tom and Sarah only leaving his side to freshen up and change clothes. The family were still visiting in pairs every day with Alfred bringing them home-cooked food. Sarah was holding Jason’s hand while Tom attempted to eat the taco’s Alfred had fetched them for dinner. The old butler was sat at the foot of the bed talking about the latest book he was reading when Sarah felt a small twitch from the hand she was holding. She squeezed back and waited for Alfred to finish talking.

“Come on Flash. Your Batgirl needs you to wake up. Can you do that for Princesa?” She had moved so she could whisper in his ear. She was stroking his hair and softly singing to him when Tom yelped beside her. “Luna, he just squeezed my hand!” Sarah was grinning at him while Alfred moved to stand beside Tom.

“Master Jason please try to wake up before your rabble of siblings arrive.” The grandfather’s voice only fed into the excitement in the room. Jason twitched a few more times and then they all froze as he reached up and touched the ET tube. His eyes shot open as his hand wrapped around the plastic. “Leave that tube alone Master Jason, it has been helping you breathe for a week.” At Alfred’s scolding his hand moved to hold Sarah’s wrist.

“There’s my good Robin.” Despite her gentle tone she could see Jason’s blue eyes cloud with disappointment in himself. “Jay we were worried about you but you’ve done nothing wrong so get all ideas of punishment out of your head. We’ve got your heart, now we’re all going to work harder to make your grey days clearer.” She waited for him to nod then moved out the way for his doctor. The nurse had already moved to Jason’s other side. They talked him through the extubation, then with a cough and splutter the tube was removed. The nurse moved the bed so Jason was sat up and offered him some water. Tom and Sarah looked on as the tension bled from their bodies, Jason was finally awake.

Alfred promised them a couple of peaceful hours but couldn’t hold the family off any longer. Jason insisted on telling them all with a photo of him awake so no one had to take calls. He hadn’t accounted for the level of worry the family were going through until everyone descended on his room. Due to the hour everyone was hiding their hero outfits, some better than others, as they had to check he was awake themselves. At Alfred’s word everyone, except Roy and Artemis, had been sent back on patrol. They were joined by Talia, who’d managed to slip in quietly while Dick had been protesting with Alfred.

Artemis had marched into the room and gone straight up to Jason. “Little One you gave us quite the scare. When you feel like this again, like your back is against the wall, I’ll happily do bad things with you to bring up that mood. We can hunt dictators like we used to.” She slapped his shoulder then pulled him into a strong hug, ruffling his hair. They were just managing to settle into an easy conversation while Talia fussed around him like a worried mother hen, even though she’d never admit it, when Jason caught movement outside the window.

“Just get in here Dad, you’re being creepy.” Jason snapped. His outburst sent an unnatural stillness through the room and one of Talia’s guards stepped into the room. Night seemed to seep through the window accompanied by all the noise of Gotham. Batman straightened up to his full height and looked down at his son, the son he’d nearly lost for a third time. Jason caught the exact moment the mask slipped and it was suddenly Bruce wearing the cowl and not the Batman.

“Jason,” he looked over his son’s face as his voice caught on the word. He knew how bad he was with words and just hoped his son could see how distressed he’d been, how much his son really meant to him.

“So it goes,” Jason mumbled under his breath with an eye roll. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
